Jurassic ParkYuGiOh style
by Uni bomber Style
Summary: The title explains it


Doctor Wheeler stood up and wiped the dust from his face. He was a thirty five year old paleontologist. He wiped the sweat from his head and looked down at the skeleton they had uncovered. It was a raptor. "Joey!" He turned to see his student and girlfriend, Mai Valentine. "Joey! There you are," She said. "What is it Mai?" "There is someone up at the trailer. He wants to speak with bother of us. "Who is it?" "It's Solomon Muto." "Muto?" Solomon Muto was one a wealthy man who funded their digs. "Well lets go then," He said with a grin.  
  
Joey pulled open the trailer door and saw a man crouched in the mini fridge. "Hey! What are you doing," he said angrily. Solomon stood up and turned around holding a bottle of wine in his hands. All of a sudden the cork flew out, bounced off a wall and hit the floor. "Hey! We were saving that!" He said. "For today, I guarantee it," Solomon said, with a smile. The door opened and Mai walked in. "Hello Mister Muto," she said. "Hello doctor Valentine. Please sit, I will pour you a drink." Solomon walked over to the cabinet and took out three campaign glasses and filled them with wine. "Come now sit down," he said. Joey and Mai pulled out two chairs and took a seat. "Now let's get down to business. You know of my company InGen, I trust?" "Yes. Yes we do," Joey said sipping his drink. "Well I have developed a new amusement park. It is almost like a zoo in ways. It is on a small island called Isle Nublar, just off the cost of Costa Rica. Well I have been working on it for a while now and we just got it on line," Solomon paused to sip his drink, "I want you two to come and check it out," he finished. Joey and Mai both sipped their drinks. "Well mister Muto, we would love to come but you see we just found a new skeleton and the dig is getting ready to move an-" "I thought you two might need persuasion. If you come and view my park, I will fund you dig for the next three years," He said. Joey was caught breathless. He looked over at Mai who had almost choked on her drink. "I-I think." Yugi stuttered. "Consider our suitcases packed," Mai said. "I knew you'd come through. Believe me, this park is right up your alley," Solomon said with a smile. "Cheers!"  
  
Weevil Underwood sat at a table at an outside diner in Costa Rica. He was polishing off the remains of his meal when a man in a straw hat approached with a brief case. The man pulled out the chair across from Weevil. "About time Marik. What's with the hat? Are you a secret agent or something," Weevil said. "You shouldn't use my name in public," Marik said. "Hey, Marik! We got Marik here!" Weevil yelled out pointing to Marik. "See no one cares. Now you got the stuff." Marik lifted the brief case up on the table and unhooked the latches. "This is half. You get the other half when I get the embryos." Weevil gave a squeal of delight, closed the brief case, and scooped it up in his arms. "Remember I want all thirteen," Marik said. "I know. What am I going to carry this stuff in anyway?" Marik reached into his pocket and pulled out a shaving cream canister. "Look, the bottom screws off," he pulled the bottom of the can off, "It is cold enough to keep the embryos good for thirteen hours." Weevil laughed with delight. "Authorities can even check it if they wan, look," He put the bottom back in and sprayed a pile of white foam into the palm of his hand. Weevil gave another squeal of delight. Marik wiped the cream on the edge of a table. "Remember my man will be waiting for you at the dock. Be there." "Yeah I got it all figured out. Nothing will go wrong." The waiter dropped the check on the table. They both fell silent and looked at each other. "Don't get cheap on me, Marik," Weevil said. With a groan, Marik pulled out his wallet.  
  
The chopper zoomed over the water. Joey and Mai sat inside along with Solomon and two other people. One was Tristan Taylor, a mathematician. He was dressed from head to toe in black and wore sunglasses. The other was Espa Roba. He was dressed in a polo shirt and khaki shorts. He was a lawyer who was there to evaluate the park. "So you and doctor Valentine dig up dinosaur bones?" Tristan asked. "Yes. Well Mai is a paleobotanist," Joey said. Joey wore a blue shirt and sun faded khakis. Mai wore a pink jacket tied at her stomach, over a blue shirt and shorts. "You'll have to excuse Tristan, he's mental," Solomon joked. "No I special in chaos theory. You ever heard of chaos theory doctor Wheeler?" "Umm.no." "What about you, doctor Valentine?" "No." "It deals with attraction. I'm surprised that you don't know of attraction, doctor Valentine," Tristan said, flirting. "Ah here we are," Solomon said pointing to a large island. The chopper flew above the island's dense foliage. They began their dissent onto the helipad. The chopper gave a heavy lurch and all of the butts left their seats. "It is a bit rough," Solomon said. Espa gave a sight laugh and buckled his seat belt. Tristan followed and so did Mai. Joey went to buckle his but found only two clasps. "No wait-" They all began to try to find out the problem. "You need- No- It's that one-" Finally Joey just tied the two clasps together. Soon the chopper touched ground and they began to pile out. They then loaded into two jeeps. Solomon and Espa were in one and Tristan, Joey, and Mai in the other. The jeeps sped up the hillside. "Now remember Solomon, if I see even one flaw, of any kind, I am going to shut you down," Roba said. "There won't be any problems mister Roba." "I mean it. If I'm not satisfied, their not satisfied." "In one hour I will be excepting your apology," Solomon said. The jeeps road across an open field that had a few trees scattered about it. Then they stopped. Mai was examining a leaf that she had pulled off one of the plants. It was an extinct specimen. Joey looked around the field, not sure why they stopped. Then he saw it. It was a large massive creature. Tristan also noticed the animal. He sat with his mouth open. Joey reached to the front seat and put his hand on Mai's head. "What-" He turned her head to see the giant animal. She dropped the leaf and her mouth dropped open. Joey got out of the car, as did Mai. The craned their heads up and stared at the Brachiosaur. It was as tall as an apartment complex if not bigger. Its long slim neck reached high into one of the trees and ripped away some leaves. "Oh my god." Joey said wide eyes. Mai stood speechless. Solomon came up beside them. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he said. "They move in herds right? Who fast do they move?" Joey said without ripping his eyes from the dinosaur. "Oh pretty fast. We clocked the T-rex at-" "You have a T-rex?" Mai said, turning to face him. "Yes." "Say it again," Joey said, now looking Solomon in the face. "We have a T-rex," He said with a smile. Joey fell onto the ground. Back in the car, Tristan smiled to himself. "He did it. The son of a bitch did it." Roba also had a grin on his face. "We-re going to make millions on this place. "How did you do this," Joey asked. "Come. I will show you," Solomon said.  
  
The jeeps pulled into the visitor center. They followed Hammond into the lobby. It was filled with dinosaur fossils. They walked up a spiral staircase and into a dark room. It had rows of seats and a screen on the wall in front of them, kind of like a theater. "Come. Sit down." Mai sat in between Joey and Tristan, and Roba sat behind them. As Solomon approached the screen, another him appeared. "Hello Solomon," the second one said. "Hello. I want to demonstrate to our guests how we cloned the dinosaurs for the park," Solomon said. It was like the person in the screen was real. "I will need a drop of your blood though," Solomon said. "Ok then," The fake one said. He held out his finger and Solomon poked the screen that was his finger. "Ouch," the fake said and pulled his finger back. "Solomon, that hurt," it said. "Don't worry. It's all part of the process," Solomon reassured. Then the man on the screen began to multiply. Then a small cartoon character appeared. "See that's all you need," the comical creature said, "In just one drop of blood is millions of strands of DNA, like me."  
"I get how you use blood to clone but where do you get dinosaur DNA?" Joey whispered to Mai. "Well let us answer that," the cartoon said. Joey straightened up in his seat in surprise. Solomon took a seat next to Roba. "Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, there were mosquitoes. And like today, the fed on the blood of animals. After biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. Then our diggers would find the hardened sap with the mosquito preserved inside," the cartoon continued. "All we do was extract the preserved blood and bingo, Dino DNA." "Then to complete the code, we add the blood of a frog to complete the code. Then you have your dinosaur."  
Then bars fell down onto their legs, like they were on a roller coaster. The room began to turn slightly and they now faced a lab. "Hey. Don't we get to see the eggs?" Mai yelled. "Yeah," Joey said. Then Tristan, him, and Mai pushed the bars off their legs and walked towards the door. "Wait! It's supposed to be a ride!" Solomon said following them with Roba.  
They walked into the giant lab that was filled with computers and scientists. "Hello Doctor Raptor," Solomon said to a man who was standing by the incubator. "Hello Mister Muto," Rex Raptor said. Tristan leaned over to Joey and said, "Bet you saw that coming. A man named Rex Raptor." They laughed. They crowded around the incubator. Then one of the eggs began to shake. "Oh just on time," Rex said, "I was hoping it would hatch before I left for the boat." "Why didn't you tell me Rex? You know I want to be here when they're hatch." They all pulled on latex gloves and leaned in close to see the hatching animal. "Well Solomon you can't see 'em when they hatch in the wild," Tristan said. "Oh no they can't breed in the wild," Raptor said. "How do you know?" Tristan said. "Well cause all the dinosaurs are female," He replied. Tristan had a clueless look on his face. "How do you know? Did you go into the park and lift up their skirts or what?" "Well you see at birth we are all female. We just need an extra chromosome that makes us male. We simply deny the animals that chromosome."  
Tristan sat down in one of the computer chairs. "That's just it. If you look at the history of evolution you see that life can't be held down, it can't be contained." "Are you saying a group of all female animals will.breed?" Raptor said. "No. I am just saying life.finds away," Tristan said, leaning back in the chair. The tiny animal emerged from the egg. Joey picked it up in his hands and examined it. "What species is this?" He asked. "It's a raptor," Rex said. "You have raptors?" Joey said. Rex nodded.  
  
They stood outside a large metal pen. A cow in a harness was being lifted into it. "What are they doing," Mai asked. "Feeding them," Solomon said. They walked up a staircase and could now look down into the cage as the harness disappeared into the foliage. There was loud shirk and then the trees began to shake wildly. Then the harness came up in pieces. "We have to feed them like this. They started attacking the cages when the feeders came," Solomon explained. "That's cause they think," said a new voice. They all looked over. "Ah hello Duke," said Solomon. "Everyone this is Duke Devilin, helps handle the animals." They all said hello. "They always attack the fences. They never hit the same place twice. They know." Duke trailed off and stared down into the pen. "The big one," he began again, " she killed all but two of the others. She took over." He pointed to a large raptor that was actually looking up at them, unblinking. "Well shall we do lunch," Solomon said.  
  
The dining hall was quite large. It had fossil designs carved into the walls. At one end was a large T.V. that displayed a map of the park. If you touched the screen at any certain paddock, it gave you the name of the dinosaur that was housed there. "So what do you think so far," Solomon asked, breaking the silence. Tristan answered first. "Although I admit I am amazed at what you have done, you can't help but notice all the flaws in it." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that this is one major mistake!" Tristan's voice was rising. "You didn't gain the information for yourselves! You stood on the shoulders of others and went the next step! And before you studied these things even further, you patented it, and packaged it, slapped it on a cheap plastic lunchbox, and now you gonna sell it, your gonna sell it," Tristan slammed his fist on the table, "Your people were so wrapped up in if they could do it that they didn't stop and think if they should!" "Condors. They are on the verge of extinction and if I started breeding them here you wouldn't-." "No. No, no, NO! This isn't some species that is being wiped out by deforestation. Dinosaurs had their chance and nature selected them for extinction!" With that, he went back to his food. Mai then spoke. "I have to agree with Tristan on this. You have plants in this building that are foreign to this new world. Now you bring them back, unaware that they are deadly and will defend themselves if necessary." Solomon turned to Joey. "If there is anyone here who could back me up, let it be you." "Life is changing so rapidly, and we're all running to catch up. This is just another stunt to try to beat it." He moved the food around on his plate and then stood up and walked away.  
" Solomon, I see the park for what it is," Roba said. " No one in the world has this! It is a major moneymaker. We could charge whatever we want and people will pay it!" The room was quiet. All eyes were on Espa. "We could have a coupon day." he said uneasily. "I think we should start the tour," Solomon said. They all stood up and headed for the door. Roba wiped sweat from his brow and followed from behind.  
  
" Mai where are you going?" Tristan called to Mai, who was heading for the rest rooms. "I am going to get Joey," She turned the corner and was out of view. Tristan shrugged. He exited the main building. Out in the drive way were two SUVs. "You can all split up and get in a car. They run along this track so you don't have to do any driving!" Solomon looked very pleased with himself. "Grandpa!" They all turned to see to kids run over. The then embraced Solomon in a giant hug. "Kids! I'm glad you could make it for the tour." "Yeah. We can't wait." "Everyone, these are my grandkids, Yugi and Tea." Tea seemed to be older, maybe eleven. She wore long, baggy jeans, a pink tank top, and a blue baseball cap. Yugi was about nine. He wore a blue flannel shirt over a striped tee, and denim shorts. He also had a book tucked under his arm. "If you don't mind they will be accompanying you on the tour. As soon as Mai and Joey get here."  
  
Mai found Joey shaking a vending machine. "Stupid thing! Give me the fuckin' M&M's!" He then gave it a swift kick in the side and candy poured out of the slot. "Woohoo!" He shouted in triumph and gathered the candy into his backpack. "Nice job. You really showed it who is boss," Mai said sarcastically. " Hey not my fault," he said and tossed her some skittles. She tucked them into her pocket. " Come on, we are starting the tour." "Ok. it might be good actually." He ran over to her side. "Try to enjoy it," she then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and put his arm around her waist and they walked to the entrance hall.  
  
"Ok! Now that you have chosen your rides, the tour will start," the voice (Solomon's) said over the intercom in the cars. Yugi, Tea, and Roba were all in the first car, and Joey, Mai, and Tristan were in the other. "This will be just great," Tristan said. He was spinning his glasses on his finger. The cars jerked forward and the tour began. 


End file.
